


关于神威索尔的一件微不足道的事

by microwave



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Unworthy Thor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: 失去神格的索尔在地球的几周。关于一个女孩。还有一只猫。
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	关于神威索尔的一件微不足道的事

雷霆之神归来。

我大约是最后一个知道的人。

纽约被霜巨人入侵，整个城市变成冰天雪地。那些传说中的生物在不属于他们的世界作威作福，六月的天气有无数人类活活冻死。

幸运的是，灾难开始之前我就带着狗狗离开了纽约，回到了乡下父母的房子里。

也许你们很难相信在这个年代还有如此与世隔绝的地方——不止是地理意义上的，农场还保持着信息时代之前的简单生活模式，没有受到无线网络的侵扰，所以消息传到我耳朵里时已经滞后了许多天。

我的父亲心系纽约战况，即使他这辈子都不曾踏足那个大都市。那天他带狗散步回来，精神前所未有地振奋。

父亲说，他回来了。我们会赢的。

父亲没有提名字，好像我们默认了“他”指代的是谁。

我立刻丢下正在处理的食材，跑到了车旁。精力旺盛的狗狗还没有感到疲倦，摇着尾巴跟着跳上了车。

到了镇上，我下车就近买了一份报纸。

雷霆之神的身影印在头版，劣质的油墨与印刷技术没能忠实展现出他在我记忆中的样子。

或者我记忆里的就不是他本来的样子。

活泼的狗狗不喜欢被忽略，跳起来用爪子搭住我的胳膊。

报纸脱手散落在了地上，头版加粗的字依然鲜艳： _ **暗黑彩虹桥被摧毁，冰霜巨人被驱散。雷霆之神带领众人英勇作战，诸界之战迎来曙光。**_

* * *

我脑中关于索尔的一切，是私人且私密的。

五年前，雷霆之神索尔消失了，取而代之的是一个女人。穿一样的铠甲，持一样的战锤，有一样的作战技巧。

最初人们很是震惊，对这位不知哪里冒出的自称索尔的丫头很是抵触，但是疑虑随着她出色的英雄之举而消失了。

人们需要的雷霆之神是无所不能的英雄，既然能做到同样的事，是谁来做又有什么差别呢？过了一段时间，再也没有人问原先的雷神哪里去了。

可是对我来说不是。他不是一个符号，是一个活生生的人物。

想起刚来纽约那时候，我带着一箱行李和一只猫，野心勃勃地想在大都市中找寻到自己真正的价值。

在亲戚的介绍下，我在一家高端清洁公司找到了工作。

来了纽约后我才知道，原来倒垃圾也有档次高低之分。我所在的这家公司专门服务高端写字楼，其中说出来最风光的便是复仇者总部。像我这样的普通人能有机会与超级英雄们进出同一座大楼，想想是多么振奋人心啊。

可惜，我干了快一年，也没遇见过那些大名鼎鼎的复仇者联盟成员。

那是平凡的一天。我身着全套制服、推着清洁车走过长廊，还不知道即将迎来我十九年人生中最激动的十分钟。

我推开休息室的门，只听见一声中气十足的骂声：“该死的”，与此同时，我瞥见一个高大得不可思议的人影，他站在咖啡机前，正试图用手章去驱散咖啡机喷出的蒸汽。

“哦，别！” 千钧一发之际，本能驱使我扑了上去，眼疾手快地关掉咖啡机。

我本以为他会惨叫起来，毕竟是个正常人被这么烫一下估计都得进医院了。

“你没事吧？”我急忙捧起他的胳膊检查了一下，却惊讶地发现他毫发无伤，连一丝红肿都没有。要不是他皮肤上冷却凝结的水珠，我都要以为刚刚是幻觉。

噢，当然了，这里是复仇者总部，眼前这位可不是什么“正常人”。

我抬起头，视线顺着他的铠甲往上攀爬，最后停留在了他金色的胡子上，“你你你你是……”他盯着我，鼓励地点点头，等着我说出他的名字。“你是索尔！”

他笑了。“没错，是我。”

我舌头打了结，一句话也说不出来。

他问我能不能帮他弄一杯咖啡。“托尼强烈建议我试试这种中庭人饮料。”

我拿来了干净的马克杯，按下几个按钮。

咖啡机响了起来，做出一杯卡布奇诺。

“谢谢。”他走到桌子旁，拉开一把椅子。

可怜的家具在他身边显得如此渺小。“你叫什么名字？”

我愣了一下，半天才反应过来休息室没有其他人。

我把名字告诉了他。

他重复了一遍。

我平凡的名字由他念出，似乎突然光辉了起来。

“你忙吗？”他带着无法抗拒的微笑问我。

我摇摇头，说马上就完工了。

“那么我是否能有幸和你一起喝杯咖啡？”

我以为我听错了。

“我想感谢你帮助我解决了这个，呃……”他指了指那台意式咖啡机，“这个卑鄙可恶的仪器。”

我用这台昂贵得吓人的可恶仪器也给自己打了一杯咖啡。

我发誓，当时我一定是晕了过去，只是惯性在支持着身体活动，否则我怎么会忘记和他聊了什么？

我只记得最后稀里糊涂地离开了休息室，机械地把清洁工具收拾整齐。

我和雷神索尔喝了咖啡！多么值得吹嘘啊！我想马上发短信告诉……告诉谁呢？

我拿着手机发呆，想起自己没有朋友。

* * *

下班之后我去超市添置生活必需品。

路过宠物食品货架，我多拿了两包猫咪零食扔进购物车里。

星期四也值得分享一下我的这份快乐。 星期四是我的猫。一只普通而温暖的橘猫。

我七岁的时候母亲从路边捡到了它，那天是星期四。之前父亲和我讲了《鲁滨逊漂流记》的故事，于是它的名字就这么定下来了。

我们家生活在农场，什么样的动物都有，但是星期四一直是我的最爱，它只和我亲近，所以我把它一起带来了纽约。

现在星期四就是我唯一的朋友了。

我回到租来的小房间，给星期四撕开一包猫零食。

_你猜我，今天遇见了谁？_

星期四凑近小碗，把鼻子都埋了进去。尖尖的耳朵像天线一样立着，动了一动。

_我遇见雷神索尔了哦。_

转眼间一小盆的零食已经被吃了个干净，星期四开始舔起了爪子。

_他……他也毛茸茸的，很可爱，有点像你呢。_

星期四转过脑袋，喵了一声，跳上窗台晒太阳去了。

* * *

后来，我被纽约大学录取了。

我攒下了点钱作生活费，搬到了学校附近。高昂的学费我付不起，只能申请了贷款。

那时我还不明白那是生活在我面前挖下的第一个陷阱。

毕业之后，我陷入了迷茫。

几年来我体会到了这个大都市在很包容的同时也可以很残忍。

我有过一些重要的人，又失去了他们。到头来我依旧孤独一人，只剩一只猫和一屁股债。

我没有脸背着贷款回家，告诉父母我并没有成为一个更好的人。 于是我成为了一个不大不小的贸易公司里的职员，像蚂蚁一样在自己的小格子后面努力讨生活。

可笑的是回想我在纽约的生活，最令人激动的竟然是我在复仇者总部收垃圾的那些日子。

我时常会想起遇见雷神索尔的那个下午，把那几分钟的细节掰碎了回味。

人类的记忆是不牢固的，更无法对抗时间的流逝。

记忆一点点褪色，时至今日我渐渐开始怀疑那只是我的一个梦。

神威雷神怎么可能不会使用咖啡机，还在一个平凡的人类面前出了丑？

* * *

突然有一天，索尔不见了。

复仇者联盟里雷神的身影变成了一个女人。很快，当人们谈起索尔这个名字的时候，指的不再是我记忆中的那个人了。

雷霆女神一样神威无敌，一样拯救生灵。可我知道，她不是那个傻乎乎的试图和咖啡机搏斗的人。

与此同时，星期四的身体也变得越来越虚弱。 星期四已经快二十岁了。对于一只猫来说活到这个年纪简直是奇迹。我没办法忽略它日益黯淡的皮毛和越来越少的饭量。

从去年开始，它眼睛也几乎看不见了，总是一头撞上家具。兽医说它的心脏和肾脏也快不行了，最好给它一个更人道的结局。

纽约连下了两个月雨，气象学家也无法解释如此反常的天气。

整个城市都沉没在一种阴郁之中，我感到令人难以忍受的霉味从毛孔中散发出来。

是一种接近死亡的味道。

我把上班几年攒下的假期一起申请了，一口气请了一个月假，哪里也没有去，就在家陪着星期四。

离和兽医约定的日子越来越近，我也愈加无法面对这陪伴了我十多年的老伙伴。

星期四虽瞎了，还是能察觉到我的痛苦。它总是趴在我的枕边，试图安慰我，不知我正经历的离别之苦。

我实在无法忍受，披上雨衣出了门，走到了淅沥沥下着雨的街上。

在雨中步行了很久之后，我走进了一家开着门的酒吧。

这样的天气，下午时段更是没有客人。

我把雨衣挂在门口，坐到了吧台边上。

其实我并没有什么酒量可言，我甚至不清楚倒入口中的是什么酒。

才几杯下肚，我晕乎乎地趴在了吧台上。

挂在门口的铃铛响了一响，雨声涌了进来，又一次被隔绝在外。

一阵沉重的脚步声停在了吧台边上。

“请随便拿瓶酒给我。”

来了另一位客人。

本来应该与我无关，但这位客人的声音却让我产生了微妙的熟悉感。

我抬起头，迷茫地张望。

是他先叫出了我的名字。

没想到他还记得我。

“索尔……？”

他的身躯几乎挡住了所有光线。

他飘逸的金色长发不见了，短发颜色显得更深一些。他不再穿着那套神气的铠甲，身上套了件破布般的蓝色无袖上衣，外面裹着脏兮兮的红色斗篷。吧台边上倚着把巨大的战斧，快要有我一人高，这是他带的武器。显然不是那把传奇的神锤。

他一脸羞愧，“请不要再这样称呼我，我已经配不上那个名字。”

“我只认识你一个索尔。”我坚定地说道。虽然面前阴郁的男人和我上次见到已经大不相同。

他抬手拿起了吧台上的酒瓶。我听见了一声清脆的碰撞声，这才注意到他斗篷下露出的手臂的异样。那是某种黑色金属义肢。

“你的手怎么了？”我惊讶道。

“说来话长。”他仰头，酒瓶几秒之内见了底。

“介意跟我说一说吗？”

“你真愿意听？” 我点点头。

于是他告诉了我神锤是如何放弃了他，他又是如何被黑暗精灵砍去了手臂。

“我真的很抱歉。那么现在天上那飞来飞去的雷神是谁？”

“是我的前女友。”

“天呐。我不想探听你的私事，但是这未免……”

“不要误会简，是妙尔尼尔认为现在她比我更有资格。”

他提起了简·福斯特所处的困境。她患了癌症，而成为雷神耽误了她的治疗。每一次拿起神锤她都离死亡更近一步。

我喝得太醉了，他很绅士地提出要送我回家。

他小心地扶着我的腰，我却一下子倒在他胸口。

这一刻，索尔好像不过是一个我在酒吧遇到的普通男人。

一个笨拙的男人。

索尔不知道城市公共交通是如何运作的，也不懂得拦的士。他用雨衣把我裹紧，又拉过斗篷遮过我头顶。

我们就这样保持着鸡妈妈护崽的姿势，一起穿过了暴雨的纽约街头。

为了不摔倒，我只能紧紧地搂着他的腰。

途中，我起仰头问他：“这个雨，和你有关系吗？”

“对不起，我控制不了。”

“你控制不了下雨？”

“我控制不了我的心情。我一难过就会这样，就像你看到的。”

我不再说话了。这多么像个玩笑。他多么像一个普通男人。

到了家，我一开门，星期四就喵了一声。

索尔把门关上，小心翼翼地把战斧靠在鞋架上，解下红斗篷挂在门口。他一低头，发现有只橙黄的小生物在蹭他的小腿。

“啊，多么美丽的小野兽。”他将它抱了起来。

成年体型的猫咪在他怀中像只幼兽一样。

“这是星期四。”

“我知道，它告诉我了。”

“你能和猫对话？” 索尔点点头，“这是很有智慧的一种生物。”他毫不客气地坐到沙发上，“特别是它还以我的日子命名。”

我歪头疑惑地看他。

“星期四（Thursday），Thor’s day。”

我恍然大悟，不好意思地说出了真相：“是捡到它那天的日子，真巧啊。”

“对我来说世间没有巧合。”

我眨眨眼。对啊，他是神不是么？

星期四在他腿上蜷成一团，在他的抚摸之下舒服得眼睛眯成了一条线。

索尔把视线转向我，说道：“它说很担心你。你怎么了？”

我努力压抑的悲伤再也无法隐藏，眼泪一下子涌出来，“明天我要带星期四去安乐死。”

索尔不明白这个词的含义。

我费劲地和他解释了一番，告诉他星期四已经撑不下去了，这么做是为了减少它的痛苦。

索尔眉头皱起，似乎在思考我说的话。

维京人的神把死亡与荣耀紧密联系在一起，想必他不会赞同这样的事情。 他的注意力放在了猫身上，我猜他们正在进行一些非语言的交流。

“好，我答应你。”他突然没头没尾地说了这么一句话。

“答应什么？”我疑惑道。

“这是我和星期四之间的秘密。”他揉揉猫脑袋，继续说：“今晚我可以借住在你家吗？这个城市里暂时没有我可以去的地方了。”

我听着窗外越加狂暴的风雨，点点头，“好。”

第二天，我把星期四装进书包，上了地铁。索尔坚持也要跟来。

到了医院，我趴在玻璃隔墙上，眼睁睁看着兽医把药剂注射进星期四虚弱的身体里。

星期四全程都很平静，好像知道自己即将进入长久的睡眠，也许会去到属于猫咪的死后世界。

没有了生命的星期四看起来还是像午后打个小盹一样。索尔把它抱在怀里，我在一旁流泪。

尸体被接去火化，然后一个小小的骨灰盒交到了我手中。

我把小盒子放进包里，走向了依然下着雨的街道，仿佛与世界断开了唯一的链接。

不知在雨中走了多久，我差点一脚踏进车来车往的车道，被人一把拽回了人行道上。

这时候我才发现索尔一直默默跟在我身后。

“我带你回家。”他说。

到家后我已经很疲惫了。

索尔默许了我抱他。

我和昨晚的星期四一样，趴在他胸口睡了过去。

醒来的时候是半夜。

我问索尔为什么还没有走。

“我答应了星期四要照顾你。”

我想象了老奶奶一样的星期四在临终之前把我托付给他的场景。原来这就是昨天他们之间无声的对话的内容么？

“我会好好的。你应该有更重要的事情要忙吧？”

“一个生灵死前的愿望是很强大的。除非……除非你告诉我你不需要我。”

“不……”我撑起身子，上前主动吻了他，恳求道：“请你留下来。”

* * *

索尔真的留下了。

不是雷霆之神，只是我的男人。

刚开始的几天我带着无尽的好奇心询问索尔各种奇怪的问题。

比如，我想知道他有多少岁了。结果他自己也说不准。

他说只有生命短暂的中庭人才会去衡量时间。如果非要计算，那最好从他第一次来到地球算起。

准确地说，是遇到他第一个中庭爱人的时候，他把那年计作了他年龄的元年。 索尔说她的名字叫艾丽卡，一名骁勇的维京女战士。她让他知道人类可以多么勇敢无畏，也教会了他时光流逝的含义。对索尔来说他不过是离开去打了一场仗，对艾丽卡来说却是一生的等待。他凯旋归来时，等待他的却是一座孤坟。

我的几年就是你的一生。就像我与星期四。

我们成为了一对正常的地球情侣。

战斧被安置进了杂物间，消失在坏掉的吸尘器和成叠的纸箱之间。

我在附近商店找到了他能穿的三个X尺码的地球人男装，不是什么特别时尚的款式，不过衬衫的长袖能掩盖住他的金属义肢。

我们整日窝在沙发和床上抱在一起，饿了就找东西吃，互相给对方喂食。

我们也一起看电影，虽然索尔从不认真看屏幕，我回头去瞧他的时候，总发现他正盯着我。

这些都是间歇发生的事，实际上大部分时间我们都在做爱。做爱就像呼吸一样必要，他需要我，我也需要他。 我们之间的亲密超越了我一颗苍白的心能够承受的浓度，以至于很多年以后我还在思考，我一生的激情是否在那一个月里一口气挥霍完了。

一天早上我醒来，发现索尔走了。

餐桌上留着他准备的早餐，已经凉透了，除此之外没有其他只言片语。

我拉开了窗帘，窗外阳光普照，整个城市好像刚刚从一场漫长的梦境中苏醒。

我打开电视，新闻在播报地球开始接受仙宫难民。阿斯加德正面临前所未有的危机，名为曼高戈的残暴怪物苏醒，誓要捏碎仙宫的心脏。

主持人转而报道起了有关能源的新闻，我听不进去，把遥控器丢一旁。

过了不知多久，有人推门进来。

我抬头望去，一团金黄色的东西在男人怀里欢快地蹬腿。

他一松手，小生物就跳了下来，摇着尾巴跑到我面前。

那是一只幼年黄金寻回犬。

我抱起幼犬，索尔站在一旁看着我。

“我在外面遇到了它。”

“它……毛色真像星期四。”

“它说很愿意做你的朋友。”

“我不知道还能不能再承受一次失去。”

“你总要给它一次机会吧。”

狗狗用充满爱的眼光将我包裹，把我的手掌舔得湿漉漉的。

“你要走了对吗？”我问道。 他叫了我名字，好像这样能缓和一点气氛。

“我不想。”

“你总要走的。你是雷霆之神。”

“我不再是了。”

“别傻了。你的神格是与生俱来的，不是一把蠢锤子决定的。也许你的那个女朋友拿走了你的锤子，拿走了你的名号，但在有锤子之前，索尔就已经是索尔了。”

他好像陷入了沉思，“……谢谢你。”他眼神变得温柔，继续说道：“可是你……”

“我说过了，我会好好的。人们需要雷霆之神，我不需要。”

我需要的只是索尔而已。他不可能永远做我的索尔。

他看起来很受伤，令我一瞬间自责是不是说了什么极为过分的话。

他在原地愣了一会，转身去杂物间拖出了战斧，取出了旧上衣和红斗篷。

他站在门口，回望我。“你要给它取什么名字？”

我摸着幼犬，说道：“还是叫星期四吧。”

“挺好。”他点头。没有告别，他直接消失在了我的视野里。

我有预感，这大概是我最后一次见到他。

* * *

纽约城解除了封锁。

不出人们所料，雷神归来，好人打赢了十界之战，坏人受到了应有的惩罚。

我回到城里的时候，正好赶上了劫后余生的庆典。

我没有刻意去寻找索尔，但也躲不开他。时代广场的屏幕上就播放着他的飒爽英姿，每家每户的小屏幕上也都能看到关于这场战争的报道。

屏幕上的索尔不是我的索尔。他穿着崭新铮亮的战甲，一手持金黄的战锤，一手持金黄的战斧。就连他那不知名的黑色金属义肢都替换成了金黄色。一切都金灿灿的，大概是传统的仙宫审美。

总之，他看上去神气极了。

我回到了工作岗位上。

小人物的努力偶尔也会有些回报。现在的我成为了神盾局的一名微不足道的员工，做的还是清洁工作——好听点说叫灾害控制小分队，其实就是到超级英雄与反派战斗过的地方收拾残局。

对于有些人来说，这个工作最有价值的附加好处就是可以接触到五花八门的超级英雄八卦，而且是第一手的。许多同事都是Reddit超级英雄板块的活跃用户。

而我对此类事情没有太大的热情，并不是出于善良，更多的是由于恐惧。

我害怕从他们口中听到索尔的消息，因为我知道那个索尔和我心中的完全不相同。我不允许属于人民群众的索尔蚕食掉我保留在心底角落的索尔。

战后，复仇者联盟重组，三巨头又一次聚集到了一张圆桌上。

这是没有出外勤的一天，本应该是祥和平静的，但一张由钢铁侠装甲拍摄到的照片流到了神盾局内部通讯工具上，像炸弹一样在特工之间炸开。

“雷神？和女浩克？在一起了？”

这是布满每个角落的窃窃私语。

我躲避不及，最终还是看到了那张照片。

索尔与珍妮弗在战场上旁若无人地拥吻，他们身旁战火纷飞，但似乎无需去在意。

我把通讯器扔进抽屉柜，上了锁。

索尔喜欢的类型，一千多年也没有改变过。珍妮弗和他的第一个中庭爱人多么相像，强壮无畏。有着浩克血液的珍妮弗也是近乎永生的，他们不需要担心一不留神就失去对方。

* * *

也是这一天，我终于对大都市彻底疲倦了。

我去见了主管，提出了辞职。

我带着名叫星期四的狗狗，回到了乡下，把关于纽约和索尔的梦，全都丢在了城市里。

**Author's Note:**

> 别看它停在了这，在我心里依旧是HE了qwq  
> 也许哪天心血来潮会写个重逢番外吧。


End file.
